1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a support mechanism and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards are widely used as a data input device, and generally, bottom surfaces thereof contact a supporting surface such as a table top. However, this configuration can easily contribute to user fatigue.
A typical support mechanism positioned on one end of a main body of a keyboard is provided to support the keyboard. The support mechanism includes a a pivot shaft and a support member rotatably connected to the main body of the keyboard via the pivot shaft. The main body defines a receiving slot. When not in use, the support member is received in the receiving slot of the keyboard. When in use, the support member rotates relative to the main body to support the keyboard, providing an angle between the main body of the keyboard and the surface to enhance usability.
However, the support member of the support mechanism must be manually deployed throughout the entire rotation, presenting an inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, a support mechanism and an electronic device using the same are desirable to overcome the described limitations.